Over Sober (Over freeday seq)
by Nejumi
Summary: siang itu, ketika Kagami terbangun di tempat asing


Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke adalah sumber pustaka dari ff ini. Aku gak memiliki apapun kecuali hati yang kosong. Uwo uwo…

Fiksi ini diketik secara (kurang) waras karena ini cheesy, njir. Siapkan segalon air putih sebelum membacanya.

 **OVER SOBER**

 **An Over Freeday sequel**

 **A fanfiction by Nezumi**

Sudah terlalu terik untuk disebut pagi…

Mata Kagami berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba mengenali tempat sekarang ia tiduran tanpa tenaga. Lemas sebadan-badan, padahal seingatnya kemarin tidak ada latihan basket.

Kemarin?

Ranjang berukuran sedang, ruangan yang (tidak terlalu) rapi, beberapa majalah dewasa berserakan di lantai. Dan…

Seragam polisi menggantung di belakang pintu.

Jelas sudah di mana sekarang ia berada. Setidaknya, Kagami masih ingat semalam ia dipapah masuk ke sini oleh pemilik rumah. Gara-garanya? Ia mabuk. Hanya sedikit, buktinya dia masih bisa menolak jelas tidak mau diantar pulang, memaksa menginap. Kok terdengar seperti gelandangan ya?

Ngomong-ngomong, itu mabuk alkohol atau mabuk cinta?

Menyingkirkan selimut, Kagami—entah kenapa—terkejut mendapati tubuhnya masih dibungkus kemeja semalam, sehat sentosa, tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Walau masih pusing, ia berdiri di depan cermin, membuka kancing kemeja (tadinya terbuka hanya satu). Benar. Tidak ada bekas apapun. Sekedar memastikan, ia mendongak, berbalik kanan-kiri. Kulitnya masih berwarna terang matahari tanpa bercak merah, ungu, atau sebangsanya.

Okay, jangan-jangan justru ini bukan rumahnya, pikir Kagami keluar kamar.

Namun rupanya pemikiran itu langsung terbantahkan, pintu kamar langsung mengarah dapur, membuatnya langsung berhadapan dengan Aomine. Si Biru itu sedang tepekur di depan _coffee machine_. Serius sekali kelihatannya.

Padahal, Kagami justru lebih serius melihatnya sampai tidak sadar Aomine menoleh padanya.

"Eh, kau sudah bangun? Baru aku akan membawakan minum untukmu."

"Iya." Jawab Kagami. Entah apa maksudnya, tidak terlalu nyambung juga.

"Duduk." Aomine mengabaikan _coffee machine_ -nya yang dari tadi diam tak bergerak terlihat usang malah. Ia beralih pada teko dengan asap mengepul. Menuangkan isinya dalam gelas "Kubilang duduk kan?" ucapnya mendapati Kagami masih bengong di pintu.

Kagami tidak menjawab, duduk di salah satu dari dua bangku di situ.

"Minum, selagi hangat." Cangkir diletakkan di hadapan Kagami.

"Apa ini?"

"Teh hijau. Kau pasti masih pusing gara-gara semalam."

Kagami mengangguk. Bukan karena mengakui, tapi ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Toh, ia tidak terlalu pusing.

"Mau sarapan?" tanya Aomine.

"Memang kau masak?"Kagami bertanya balik.

Aomine menggeleng. Kagami menghela napas, sudah menduga.

"Lalu kau mau memberiku makan apa?"

"Roti, sereal, susu, telur…" Aomine menerawang,menghitung yang dihitung hanya segitu.

Kagami makin tidak yakin. Ia bangkit menuju kulkas berukuran sedang di pojok dapur. Hampir, hampir saja ia berpikir ini kulkas baru karena isinya hanya beberapa botol _beer_ dan tiga butir telur, tapi…

Melihat kotak susu di pojokan, ia justru ngeri. Kadaluarsanya sudah lewat 3 hari. Ini susu yang tadi dibicarakan? Tadi menawari sarapan kan, bukan semacam makanan pelancar pencernaan? Ia langsung menoleh kesal pada Aomine.

"Apa?" yang dimaksud tidak paham salahnya.

Kagami tidak menjawab, ia hanya menaruh kotak susu di hadapan pemilik rumah.

"Ya…maaf. Maklum saja, namanya bujangan." Kilah si empunya.

Kagami berdecih. Ia juga bujangan, tapi tidak begitu berantakan menata hidup. "Lebih baik kita beli makan di luar."

"Malas ah. Kita masak saja."Aomine menyender ke bangku.

" _Kita?_ "Kagami bertanya, memastikan pendengaran.

"Kau masak, aku… menonton."Jawab Aomine santai, kali ini bahkan dengan menggoyangkan kepala.

 _Benar dugaanku…_

Aomine tersenyum lebar. Bahagia sekali kelihatannya.

Tidak ada pilihan, Kagami kembali membuka kulkas, mencari bahan. Apa yang bisa dibuat dari telur, roti dan sereal?

"Ada tomat di meja." Ucap Aomine, Kagami menoleh padanya "Kemarin nenek lantai bawah memberikannya padaku."

Jadi, sudah diputuskan. Menu sarapannya adalah _sandwich_ isi telur dan tomat. Sama sekali tidak mengenyangkan.

Kagami menggulung lengan, meraih Teflon (yang entah kapan terakhir kali dipakai) ia menggoreng telur sambil memotong tomat dan menyiapkan roti.

" _Dejavu_ …" Aomine menggumam.

"Apa?" Kagami menoleh.

Tangan Aomine menumpu dagu,"Memandangi punggung seseorang memasak di dapurku, rasanya _dejavu_."

Ucapan AominemembuatKagami lebih memilih kembali fokus pada telur di . "Memang siapa yang pernah memasakkanmu begini?"

 _Kita lihat, tipe seperti apa mantannya itu…_

"Kau." Jawaban Aomine sama sekali tidak terduga.

"Apa?"

"Aku pernah memimpikan situasi seperti ini. Beberapa kali, mungkin…"

 _Oh…_

 _Oh…_

 _Oh…_

Kagami mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ekspresinya seperti menang undian lotre. Hadiahnya? Polisi tampan yang sekarang duduk menunggu sarapan selesai dibuat. Duh, gara-gara pikiran barusan, perut Kagami jadi geli. _Oh my god_ , ia berusaha menarik napas dalam.

"Apa tidak keterlaluan, seorang tamu malah disuruh masak?"

"Kau tamu?"

"Ak—ah sudahlah." Kagami nyaris menjawab 'aku pacarmu' tapi ia sadar, dari tadi Aomine sama sekali tidak membahas diri dengan telur gulung rupanya lebih bermanfaat. Walaupun sambil manyun.

"Kusiapkan air untukmu mandi?"

Kagami tidak dengar.

"Kau ingin mandi tidak?"

Kagami tidak menjawab.

Aomine kesal, ia mencubit pipi kanan Kagami tanpa ijin. "Hoi."

"Apaaa…" Kagami berusaha mengelak. Tapi sayang, kedua tangannya sedang sibuk sedangkan Aomine sudah terlanjur gemas.

"Jadi…kau ingin mandi atau tidak? Biar kusiapkan air hangat selagi kau masak."

Kagami mengangguk "Ya lepppassh." Ucapnya cadel gargara pipinya melar.

"Lagipula, masak sambil cemberut begitu sih." Ucap Aomine melepas cubitan. Beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Aomine."

"Hm?"

Tapi Kagami tidak langsung bicara. Si merah itu justru terlihat bingung sendiri. Menghela napas lalu kembali cemberut. Omong-omong, dia guru kan?

"Apa? Katakan yang jelas."

"Itu…" Kagami menatap Aomine sekilas kemudian menggenggam kencang _spatula_ di tangan "Kita…maksudku…sekarang aku pacarmu?"

Itu pertanyaan yang sama sekali di luar dugaan Aomine. Ia tercengang, dahi berkerut, mati-matian menahan tawa. Bisa-bisa ia kena gangguan pencernaan jika menahan tawa sekeras ini apalagi melihat ekspresi Kagami. Sekali lagi, dia guru kan?

"Menurutmu?" Aomine balik bertanya, berniat mengerjai.

"Ck, ya sudah." Kagami jelas kesal. Buktinya ia langsung kembali menyibukkan diri dengan telur gulung.

Aomine kembali menghampiri Kagami. Tangannya terulur menyibakkan rambut kemerahan di kening itu "Kalau bukan pacar, untuk apa aku repot-repot menyiapkan air untukmu mandi?"

Kemudian dikecup…

Gila.

Itu hanya bibir, bukan Teflon. Kenapa kening Kagami hampir melepuh? _Strangely, in the good way._

Aomine mengacak rambut Kagami kemudian, "Jangan cemberut lagi." Ucapnya beranjak ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kagami yang kali ini senyam senyum seperti orang keracunan cuka.

"Auh, telurnya…" Baru kemudian Kagami sadar nasib telur di atas penggorengan. Hampir saja telur gulung berubah jadi kerak.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pinu (lebih terdengar seperti gedoran) terdengar tepat di saat Kagami mematikan kompor.

"Aomine, sepertinya kau kedatangan tamu." Teriak Kagami dari dapur.

"Bukakan pintunya, kunci ada di atas rak. Aku harus mengurusi pipa air panas, rusak lagi."

Berjalan menuju pintu, Kagami menggeleng prihatin "Perasaan semua di sini rus—"

"Kagamiin?"

"Loh?"

Jelas saja Kagami terkejut. Karena pertama, ia belum sempat membukakan pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka lebih dulu. Kedua, yang muncul di hadapannya adalah cewek _pink_ yang terlihat terkejut melihatnya juga.

Ini canggung.

"Halo, Momoi…"

Momoi tidak langsung menjawab. Ia lebih dulu memperhatikan wujud Kagami, atas-bawah. "Hai…" Mata yang jeli itu bahkan bisa melihat sedikit percikan minyak goreng di bagian perut kemeja Kagami. "Dai-chan, maksudku Aomine ada?"

"Pipanya susah dibetulkan—"

Belum sempat Kagami menjawab, Aomine muncul dengan menggosok handuk di kepala. Kaos yang dipakainya setengah basah.

"Satsuki. Ngapain ke sini?"

"Ya ampun, Dai-chan. Jadi ini alasan semalam melarangku datang? Kenapa tidak terus terang, ada Kagami di sini? Aku kan bisa maklum." Pertanyaan Aomine tidak digubris.

"Berisik. Pulang sana." Suara Aomine benar-benar terdengar seperti mengusir.

"Ogah." Jawab Momoi lalu beralih pada Kagami. "Kagami apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu." Tangannya terulur, mengajak bersalaman.

Kagami menjabat tangan cewek itu "Aku baik-baik saja. Dengar dari Kuroko, sekarang kau jadi pengacara?"

"Ya, begitulah. _And… you look incredibly gorgeous_."

Kagami tersenyum. " _Nothing really change after all this time_." Lagipula apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari orang yang bangun tidur langsung disuruh memasak sarapan?

Tangan mereka masih bersalaman, Aomine tidak suka itu. Ditambah kemampuan bahasa inggris yang hanya secuil, ia makin tidak suka dengan pembicaraan yang didengar. Jelas karena tidak paham.

Maka dari itu…

"Sudah, sudah…" Aomine melepas jabatan tangan mereka "Satsuki pulang sana, Kagami mandi."

"Ya ampun, Dai-chan. Pelitnya. Aku hanya ingin ngobol dengan Kagamiin, bukan menculiknya." Momoi malah merangkul tangan Kagami.

"Kau duluan yang mandi, badanmu sudah basah begitu." Balas Kagami.

"Duh, Dai-chan. _Sampai basah-basahan begitu_ …" dari nada bicara dan ekspresi Momoi, jelas sudah ia sedang meledek Aomine.

"Berisik." Aomine menoyor kepala Momoi sebelum kembali beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Bukannya protes, Momoi malah asik memperhatikan Aomine pergi. Si Merah itu tersenyum entah lega entah bahagia entah jatuh cinta.

Dan Kagami menyadari tatapan mata Momoi padanya, ia kembali ke dapur dengan canggung "Eum… aku baru selesai masak. Mau ikut sarapan?"

Momoi mengekor di belakang. "Jadi sejak kapan kau bersama Dai-chan?" menarik bangku lalu duduk.

"Belum lama." Kagami menampatkan makanan di atas meja "Telur goreng tidak masalah kan?"

"…Sejak kapan?" Momoi tidak menggubris pertanyaan Kagami. Baginya, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana bisa Aomine tutup mulut selama ini? Padahal berita 'kembali pada cinta masa lalu' adalah berita penting. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa ocehan Kise semalam hanya mengada-ada.

"Kami bertemu semalam." Jawab Kagami pelan.

"Apa?"

"Ya…kami bertemu semalam. Ada sedikit masalah dengan muridku, ia yang membantu. Kemudian kami makan malam dan…" Kagami menyadari tatapan Momoi lagi. Kali ini berbinar-binar mengharapkan sesuatu berbau _dewasa_ "Aku hanya terlalu mabuk jadi menginap di sini. Itu saja."

Terlalu mabuk? Hahaha. Kagami sadar, ia senang sekali menggunakan alasan ini.

"Ah…begitu." Momoi mengangguk-angguk, ucapanya terdengar kecewa. Sebagai gantinya, ia mencomot sepotong telur, melahapnya "Kupikir kalian resmi jadian atau—"

"Kami memang jadian, tadi pagi."

Kunyahan Momoi berhenti, ia berkedip tidak percaya "Serius?"

Kagami mengangguk, berusaha menyembunyikan senyum.

"Karena?"

"Maksudmu karena?" kening Kagami mengkerut bingung.

"Kenapa kalian bisa berpacaran? Apa kau benar sayang padanya?"

Kenapa pertanyaan Momoi ini terasa menusuk di ulu hati? Seperti diragukan atau dianggap tidak pantas.

"Ada banyak hal yang terjadi saat kau pergi." Momoi menghela napas "Dai-chan kembali menjadi Aomine Daiki yang dingin menyebalkan seperti dulu, salah satunya. Ia begitu keras kelihatanya, padahal sangat rapuh di dalamnya. Dan jika kau—"

"Kau pikir aku main-main?"

Momoi menggeleng "Bukan begitu. Bukanya ia tidak mencoba _move on_ , tapi akhirnya yang ia cari hanya sosok dirimu. Jujur aku takut jika suatu saat kau meninggalkanya…"

Hening…

Kagami sibuk memikirkan masa lalunya. Ketika ia kembali ke Amerika, segalanya terasa sama sekali berbeda. Ia bukan seorang _introvert_ yang tidak punya teman atau tidak menjalani hubungan. Ia mencoba berkali-kali membangun hubungan dengan harapan bisa _move on_ , betah menjalani harinya di sana, tanpa ada pikiran untuk kembali ke Jepang.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, _but I felt the same. And he is the reason of why I am here rite now_."

Nyatanya…

Setahun lalu ketika melihat Aomine menonton kejuaraan SMA, semua buyar. Ia sadar, hanya ada satu tempat untuknya. Di Jepang bersama Aomine.

Menatap mata Kagami, kali ini Momoi tersenyum, lega. "Kalian sudah dewasa dan ego seharusnya tidak lagi jadi penghalang."

"Loh, kau belum pulang?" Aomine muncul kali ini dengan pakaian kering dan rambut masih basah, baru selesai mandi.

"Duh, tahu deh yang baru jadian, inginnya berduaan." Momoi bangkit, berjalan menuju pintu sambil mengomel.

Walaupun mengusir, Aomine masih mengantar Momoi sampai ke pintu "Kalian membicarakan aku ya?" Dengan tangan melekat di pinggang Kagami yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Kagami memutar mata kesal.

"Dai-chan jangan kegeeran deh."

"Pokoknya, apapun yang cewek ini katakan, kau jangan percaya." Ucap Aomine pada Kagami.

" _Okay_." Kagami sama sekali tidak mendebat, ia malah tertawa ringan. Dan hal langka ini membuat Aomine penasaran.

"Eh tunggu. Kalian membicarakan apa?"

Tidak ada yang berniat menjawab. Momoi dan Kagami justru kembali tertawa, Aomine kesal jadinya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Kagamiin." Momoi melambaikan tangan, bukannya berpamitan pada empunya rumah.

"Mandi ah…" Kagamipun kembali masuk.

"Eh, kalian membicarakan apa tadi? Hei, Kagami! Satsuki, woy! Katakan padaku."Aomine berteriak, tidak ada yang menghiraukan. Saking kesalnya, ia menarik tangan Kagami yang akan masuk kamar mandi.

"Apa?"

"Kalian membicarakan apa?"

Kagami menerawang, pura-pura berpikir "Rahasia." Itu saja jawabnya, melepaskan tangan Aomine.

"Kita lihat apa kau masih bisa bilang begitu…"

Belum sempat masuk kamar mandi, kali ini pinggang Kagami yang ditarik. Bukan hanya itu, Aomine menggelitiki si Merah hingga meronta, "Aomine! Aomine! Hentikan!" Ia berteriak sambil tertawa atau tertawa sambil berteriak keras.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Nyatanya, Aomine juga ikut tertawa puas.

"Kubilang rahasia, kan? Hahaha, hentikan!"

Gelitikan makin keras. Rontaan Kagami makin menggila. Akibatnya?

BRUGH

Mereka berdua jatuh terkapar di lantai. Aomine di bawah, Kagami di atas. Mereka masih terus tertawa beberapa saat sebelum sadar bahwa posisi mereka terlalu…

Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan 'bertindihan dengan jarak seruas jari dan selangkangan menempel?'ah, pokoknya begitu.

"Aku mau mandi." Ucap Kagami setelah tawanya reda. Ia berusaha bangkit, tapi tangan Aomine kencang memeluknya.

"Katakan, atau tidak kulepaskan."

"Kau pikir aku—"

BRUGH

Keadaan berbalik. Kali ini Kagami yang di bawah, Aomine menindihnya. "Tetangga sebelah punya anjing, lucu sih, suka menjilati orang yang disuka. Perlu kupanggil untuk menemanimu mandi?"

Kagami menelan ludah keras. Ancaman yang ini jelas lebih menakutkan dari sekedar 'tidak dilepaskan'

Aomine merogoh saku celana yang padahal kosong. "Kebetulan ponselku ada di saku, tinggal kupanggil dan—"

"Momoi bilang selama ini kau sayang padaku!"

"Hah? Kalian tadi membicarakan apa?"Aomine menatap Kagami yang sudah terlihat panik. Gila, sudah dewasa, profesi sebagai guru, masih takut anjing?

Kagami berdecak kesal "Itu tadi, sudah kukatakan. Sekarang lepas."

"Aku belum paham."

"Itu urusanmu." Kagami mendorong Aomine, bangkit.

"Kau meragukanku?" tanya Aomine masih terduduk di lantai.

Langkah Kagami terhenti, ia berbalik menatap Aomine "Sebenarnya aku yang ingin tanya itu padamu." Tanganya terlepas dari kenop pintu kamar mandi.

Aomine berdiri, menghampiri Kagami "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi kan?"

Tajam, mata biru Aomine menatap Kagami. Bukan intimidasi, bukan ancaman, bukan menantang. Ada hal lain yang terbaca…

Dan ketika Aomine menggenggam tangan kiri Kagami, jelas sudah. Ketakutan dan permohonan. Takut ditinggalkan. Permohonan untuk tetap tinggal.

Seorang Aomine Daiki, menunjukkan sisi terlemahnya pada Kagami. Seolah ia adalah satu-satunya hal terpenting yang ada.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi." Jawab Kagami. Ia berniat tersenyum lebar, tapi Aomine lebih dulu menangkup pipinya.

"Itu cukup untuk meyakinkanku." Aomine mencium bibir Kagami.

Bukan sekedar kecupan, tapi ciuman dalam. Ketika bibir bawah Aomine yang tebal melumat bibir tipis Kagami, si Merah itu sampai harus mencari pegangan. Ia menggenggam erat kenop pintu kamar mandi.

Ini bukan ciuman pertama bagi keduanya, namun efeknya luar biasa.

Menyudahi ciuman, dengan wajah merah seperti habis dijemur terik matahari, mereka berdua tersenyum canggung.

Romantis? Mungkin.

Hal yang dikatakan Aomine saat ibu jarinya mengelus bibir Kagami adalah...

"Mandi sana. Kau bau."

 _Makan tuh romantis._

"Dari tadi juga aku mau mandi." Kagami meninju perut Aomine sebelummasuk kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

Udah dibaca? Udah? Minum gih. Aku tau ini cheesy abes.

Terima kasih tak terperi untuk Min holy. Eh **holyverde** , yang udah mau banget betain ff ini. I am just remah roti tanpamu


End file.
